Impirio Tuscana
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Impirio Tuscana is a growing, developing, and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Impirio Tuscana work diligently to produce Oil and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Impirio Tuscana will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Impirio Tuscana to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Impirio Tuscana allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Impirio Tuscana believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Impirio Tuscana will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The true history of Impirio Tuscana is too long too be told so here is a glance at its history. Around 1412 La Republica de Firenze sought to extend its borders. It took much as it can of Tuscany and hence its name La Grande Impirio de Tuscana. The people of that time were great thinkers and scholors of the universe. People wanted to know more about their world and Tuscana was the perfect start of adventure, romance, and culture. A vigorus genral named Gen. Romeo Medici IV wanted power so bad that he set up his own government in southern Tuscana, and this outraged the Imperial Court. The Court however couldn't stop them because the soilders were on Medici's side. Medici quickly took control of the Impirio, and declared himself King and his wife Queen. Long after the Medici conquest of Tuscana, Lombardy declared war in hopes to stop the growning Impirio that already took up Romanga and Venetia. Lombardy only didn't know of the powerful military Tuscana had. The Lombards firs atempted a seabourne asualt and in the battle of Corsican Coast, lost virtuly all of its navy. The Lombards then tried a direct assault into Venetia, yet the spies that suduced the Genral od Lomardys Army poisined him as they were, mating. Lombardy then, wanted peace in the following of the failure of the Invasion of Venetia. The Medici's agreed but only if Lombardy gave them half of Lombard land. Head hanging, the Lombard King Agreed and peace was made. The Impirio Tuscana has been flourishing ever scince. Geography Tuscana sits in the seirene breadasket of the Italian Peninsula. The tempreture is usally warm and somtimes in the winter it snows. In the Northern Quadrent, the eye sweeping Apennes, and the Alps are the hights peaks of the Impirio and serves as the border of Tuscana to various other nations, this Quad is commonly known as the Mountains. In the Western Quadrent floods are some what usual, this Quad is know more commonly as the wetlands. In the Eastern Quadrent, sweeping hills and long plains seem endless, this Quad is commonly know as Tuscana Homeland. In The Southern Quadrent, peaceful forests, and tranquil lakes coverd the land, this Quad is more commonly known as The Forests. Government The official government of the Impirio is an Absoulute Monarchy. The Official capital is Florence, Tuscany. Its Government is headed by the Emporer, who controls the cabniet which is headed by officials hand-picked the the Emporer himself. The cabbinet controls The 9 Departments Directly, and The 9 Deparments are: *The Department of Commerce *The Department of Power *The Department of Residency *The Department of Industry *The Department of the Interior *The Department of Parks and Wildlife *The Department of Justice *The Department of Technology *The Department of Infrastucture Military The Military of Impirio Tuscana is currently 2,226 strong. *2,000 soilders *176 Tanks *50 Aircraft *5 Cruise Missles News *7/3/2010- Giovanni Medici II Comes to rule. *7/3/2010- Tuscana Joins the Conservative Underground *7/4/2010- Tuscana Recives 3 Million Euros in Aid from their alliance *7/5/2010- Tuscana Declares War upon Daylight for Land, causing major damage to Daylighthttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=88549